O dia em que eu acordei na cama de Draco Malfoy
by brenda.m
Summary: Qualquer coisa pode acontecer depois de 5 Whiskeys. "Bem vinda ao mundo adulto aonde existe uma coisa chamada sexo casual!". DHr
1. Chapter 2

Em que bar será  
>Que você fica rindo<br>Daquele amor (...)?

Está calor. Muito calor, por Merlin! Quase sinto esse suor idiota escorrendo em minha testa. Alguém abriu a janela, é a única explicação! Sei que o sol bate contra meu rosto, aquele sol infernal de duas da tarde! Mas me recuso a acordar, movo-me pro lado e sinto que meu corpo colide levemente contra _alguma coisa, _o que significa que eu dormi com alguém, ah meu Merlin, Hermione Jane Granger, não acredito que você foi capaz! E não, eu não sou virgem, nem moralista, só gosto de saber, ou melhor, conhecer muito bem a pessoa com quem eu durmo...

Mas enfim, sei que preciso abrir os olhos, é uma coisa natural, certo? Tento fazer um esforço, e na minha primeira tentativa, o sol está tão forte que meus olhos ardem, merda! MER-DA! Respiro fundo, abro-os de novo e tudo o que vejo é o teto, que não de fitar. Devem existir quilômetros de distância ou diferença, que seja, entre abrir os olhos e levantar da cama. E tudo estaria quase normal, se eu não tivesse certeza que ele está aqui ao meu lado. Seja lá quem for! Por Merlin, preciso parar de beber. Sério.

Anotem com vocês, amigos: Cinco Whiskeys. Cinco Whiskeys e até o barman consegue parecer interessante. Ou sei lá. Não que eu seja uma oferecida. Mas argh, odeio quando isso acontece! Não acontece tantas vezes, óbvio, ok, mentira, aconteceu uma vez, ontem, e por que eu fiz isso de novo?, hã, boa pergunta, ah merda, fiz isso de novo pra esquecer da besteira que tinha feito, sim, isso porque o cara, quer dizer, minha primeira... noite casual?, era um idiota. Não idiota tipo esses que estão por aí andando nas ruas, e sim... Desses nojentos, sabe. Verme. Babaca. Desses que dá vontade de bater por serem tão... gostosos?

Ah meu Merlin, O QUE EU TÔ DIZENDO? EU ODIEI A NOITE PASSADA! CLARO QUE ODIEI! NEM CONSIGO ME LEMBRAR DE MUITA COISA! Coisa que eu nem quero, aliás, e aí eu bebi, de novo, na mesma droga de pub, pela segunda noite seguida, pra esquecer ABSOLUTAMENTE a trajetória da primeira noite. De quando eu estava lá, feliz, tomando meus bons drinks, mentira, eu não tava feliz, não quando cheguei no pub, estava de mau humor, fim do namoro com Ronald e a pilha de papéis do Ministério pra assinar, Ginna Weasley me ligando pra contar seus dramas de casamento com Harry, minha mãe me ligando pra falar sobre a data do casamento ou algo assim e... Dá licença, eu não sou de ferro, precisava descontar em alguma coisa! Não que ele – o cara com quem eu dormi – fosse essa coisa.

Eu nunca nem pensei em sexo como solução pra algum problema. Refuto: Nunca nem pensei em sexo. Pelo menos não na noite em que saí pra beber. Aliás, não sei porque saí pra beber. Ninguém em sã consciência sai sozinho pra beber, não é? Especialmente sendo uma mulher? Enfim, dane-se, mesmo me sentindo incrivelmente solitária, e sabendo o que o álcool faz com as pessoas, eu fui, sozinha, e veja bem, não é que eu me arrependa, mas se eu tivesse bebido um pouco menos, não teria feito a burrice de encontrar esse imbecil, e me arrepender no dia seguinte a ponto de sair pra beber de novo. Isso é algum ciclo interminável e esqueceram de me contar? Que seja.

O primeiro drink nem estava tão bom. Dei um gole tão minúsculo que mal senti o gosto. É, eu sou medrosa. E depois o segundo gole. Sei que tudo mudou quando dei finalmente o terceiro – e mais longo. E nossa, foi bom, é tudo o que tenho pra falar. Bebi e o gosto meio amargo/doce foi... Diferente. Não sei como dizer. E uns cinco minutos depois minha garganta começou a esquentar feito louca, assim como a minha barriga. Tá: eu me senti quente. E daí? E veio um ânimo estranho, sabe. Em vez de pensar na discussão com Ronald eu pensei "Dane-se ele!", na verdade, se o ministro da magia estivesse frente a frente comigo eu também teria mandado ele pra longe.

E eu gostei dessa sensação, entende? De me sentir livre. Porque a última vez que me senti livre foi quando estudava em Hogwarts e vivia algumas aventuras com Harry e Ron. E anteontem bastou um copo virado pra eu sentir a mesma coisa. Vontade de... Só ser quem eu sou, sorrir, sorrir e deixar a vida levar. Sim, eu sei, é um péssimo ditado, mas às vezes a gente precisa se sentir livre, no comando, como se o céu não fosse o bastante. E devo dizer: naquela noite não era. Então eu bebi o segundo, terceiro, quarto e quinto copo de Whiskey. Acho que se alguém perguntasse meu nome, eu consideraria uma piada, e começaria a rir.

Então _ele_ veio. O verme idiota filho da puta escroto e babaca! Ele veio com _aquele_ sorriso ridículo e nojento, meio de canto de lábio, tão charmoso que senti ânsias de bater com a cabeça dele no balcão, mentira, eu gostei do sorriso, mas eu estava drogada alcoólicamente! Então não culpem meu gosto distorcido por um verme feito esse cara. Continuando: ele veio e eu não soube o que fazer. Sabia quem ele era, mas eu estava bebendo justamente pra não lembrar quem eu era, e então... Não havia porque agir como nos velhos tempos. Ah merda, mas eu deveria ter agido. Ter pensado um pouco. Mas tudo o que eu pensei foi como ele apesar de ser nojento, tinha um bom sorriso. E uma boca excelente. E fiquei lá, olhando pra boca dele, enquanto ele falava comigo. Coisas clichês e ridículas, sabe,

- _qual seu nome?_ – Sussurrara contra meu ouvido.

- você já sabe, idiota. – Respondi, revirando os olhos.

- Não, não sei. – O babaca me disse, fazendo uma expressão de bom moço, meio educadinho demais.

- Cala a boca. – Murmurei, odiando a forma como ele estava tentando me enganar a qualquer custo.

- Você é bem mandona, sabia? – Ele dissera, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas curiosamente.

- Malfoy, vai a merda. – SIM, AÍ ESTÁ A BOMBA! ELE... É NINGUÉM MAIS NINGUÉM MENOS QUE... PUTA MERDA, DRACO MALFOY! DRA-CO MAL-FOY! ALGUÉM ME ATIRAR NO RIO? ME DAR UM TIRO? ME OFERECER VENENO? ME ENTERRAR VIVA? ME PRENDER? ME TRANCAR NO ST. MUNGOS? NÃO? NINGUÉM? AH MERDA, AH MEU DEUS, OK, PRECISO CRIAR FORÇAS PRA CONTINUAR PENSANDO SOBRE ISSO, QUER DIZER, CONTINUAR CONTANDO A HISTÓRIA ANTES QUE ENLOUQUEÇA E SAIA PRO BAR DE NOVO.

- me conhece?

- Ah-meu-merlin. – Murmurei, fechando os olhos por um segundo enquanto sentia minha cabeça girar.

- Ei, tudo bem? – Ele falara e quando abri meus olhos seu rosto estava drasticamente perto do meu, com uma mão em minha cintura, embora ele parecesse preocupado.

- Andou bebendo? – Perguntei, meio chocada com suas atitudes.

Ele dirigiu seu olhar até o drink que estava em sua mão, me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

- Hã, é, estamos em um Pub, então sim, eu andei bebendo... – Falara, fazendo-me soar paranóica.

- Não! – Voltei a dizer, falando de forma afetada. – Não é isso! É que você... – Pausei, respirando fundo enquanto ele olhava profundamente em meus olhos. Os olhos dele eram lindos, embora ele fosse... ou devesse ser nojento. Pareciam um mar revolto, um dia nublado, eram quase uma pintura tocante. Tons cinzas e azuis juntos. Alguém deveria ter notado isso, quer dizer, por que os olhos dele eram tão bons nessa coisa de... fazerem a gente esquecer o que estava falando? Ah merda.

- Eu...? – Ele incentivou, tratando-me como se eu fosse uma criança aprendendo a falar.

- Você é Draco Malfoy! – Eu disse, como se houvesse descoberto alguma hipótese intelectual.

- É. – Ele falara, sorrindo espontaneamente. – Eu sei disso. – Respondera, de novo em meu ouvido.

E eu sentira uma descarga elétrica tímida soltar-se pelo meu corpo, como se houvesse um frio por dentro, atingindo meu estômago, e como se os olhos dele fossem a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Não, Malfoy, você _precisa_ entender... – Voltei a argumentar, antes que ele fosse um pouco mais direto.

Ele não podia saber quem eu era. Estava inocente no jogo. Mas eu sabia que ele era o verme Malfoy, o idiota que eu odiara por toda a minha vida, e precisava avisá-lo a besteira que estava fazendo com que eu o permitisse fazer. Hã? Enfim, ele precisava saber quem eu era. E precisava sair desse pub. Porque eu não conseguia parar de querer senti-lo mais perto. Mas tudo isso por causa dos cinco, CINCO WHISKEYS, NÃO É?

- Eu sou Herm- Mas ele não deixou que eu terminasse, me beijou primeiro com força, provavelmente cansado de uma louca bêbada falando sem parar, e depois aprofundou de forma lenta, como se aquele fosse um beijo adolescente.

Muito lento.

Ele tinha gosto de Whiskey. Whiskey, culpa, liberdade, músicas lentas, toques suaves, boca macia, língua quente, exploração, descoberta, mãos queimando cada vez que percorriam minha cintura, ou minha costa, arrepios cada vez que ele sugava meus lábios e os mordiscava, respirações ofegantes enquanto levava sua boca até a minha pele e enquanto me segurava gentilmente até me colocar na cama e começ (O QUÊ? PARA TUDO! CAMA! COMO UMA CAMA FOI PARAR NO BAR?), pois então, foi aí que me dei conta que estivera beijando-o por tanto tempo de olhos fechados que não notara que ele havia aparatado comigo pra um... Motel? Na verdade eu não sabia aonde estávamos, mas tinha uma cama, então hã... definitivamente tinha tudo pra ser um motel.

E eu não questionei quando ele continuou me beijando feito um noivo em sua primeira noite de casado.

Foi doce e íntimo quando eu o senti dentro de mim. Não uma coisa... como a gente espera. Quer dizer, aquele desejo desenfreado e absurdo de rasgar as roupas de tanto desespero por transar selvagemente... Bom, não foi desse jeito. Tudo nele era suave. O que foi assustador. Porque Draco Malfoy não parecia suave ou preocupado muito mais com sensações íntimas do que com velocidade e sexo intenso. Não que não tenha sido intenso, porque foi muito, e não sei porque diabos eu não fiquei de olhos fechados, fiquei encarando-o estranhamente da mesma forma que ele me encarava, inventando algum tipo de conexão mental, como se a tempestade azul-escuro dos seus olhos fizessem sentido, enquanto ele estava dentro de mim, e eu me sentia ofegante, assim como ele estava, e não sabia dizer se o coração dele estava batendo tão vergonhosamente quanto o meu.

E eu sei que eu sou idiota, tremendamente idiota, por estar sentindo tantas coisas ridículas com puro e natural... sexo. E quando eu o ouvia gemer contra meu ouvido era o som mais... claro, mais óbvio, quase tão bom quanto estar com ele.

- Eu sou... Hermione Granger. – Foi a primeira frase que eu disse, ofegante, quando o senti me preencher por completo.

Eu sabia que tinha estragado as coisas. Mas era exatamente isso o que a minha sanidade precisava.

Foi quando ele me olhou, franzindo o cenho, meio divertido.

- _Eu sei, Granger. _– Murmurou, contra o meu ouvido de novo. – Não sou cego.

-Mas-

- Continua a mesma metódica de sempre, tsc tsc tsc.

- E você tem sérios... hã, problemas.

- Que seriam...?

- Nós...

- Transamos?

- É! – Falei, olhando-o estranhamente. – Não acha isso nojento? Bizarro? Ridículo? Contra as leis da natureza bruxa?

- Você é definitivamente uma neurótica, Granger. – Ele dissera, como se não houvesse me ofendido. – Eu só estava lá, vi você de longe, e as coisas aconteceram. Bem vinda ao mundo adulto aonde existe uma coisa chamada sexo casual.

Respirei fundo, sentindo vontade de bater nele.

- cala a boca, Malfoy. – Foi tudo o que eu disse.

Claro, ele continuou me provocando, mas isso não vem ao caso, especialmente... PORQUE O EFEITO DOS CINCO WHISKYES JÁ PASSOU. E é dia. Enfim, e ele, argh, está aqui ao meu lado na cama, de novo. E eu não sei o que fazer. Na verdade, nem sei onde estamos. Um quarto de motel? Hotel? Um quarto do próprio pub? Merda!

Respiro fundo, tudo vai dar certo, repito a mim mesma, acalme-se Hermione Jane Granger, tudo vai dar certo, você só precisa fingir que nada aconteceu, digo, criando coragem pra me erguer da cama, sentindo minha cabeça girar. Argh. O mal estar é grande. Sinto como se minha cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir.

Volto a fechar os olhos sentada na cama, tentando controlar a tontura e o enjôo.

- Que merda. – Falo, no que soa um gemido.

- Ontem foi realmente seu primeiro porre, sangue-ruim? – Malfoy fala, deitado, como se estivesse me observando a séculos.

- Tem algum comprimido pra dor de cabeça ou... Uma poção pra ressaca..? – Pergunto, prestes a vomitar pelo gosto estranho que se encontra na minha boca e pela quantidade de vezes que a minha cabeça gira.

Viro pra olhá-lo e ele revira os olhos.

Não entendo porquê, mas considero o ridículo ato sexy: Eu realmente tenho problemas.

- Por que estava naquele pub ontem?

Olhei-o como se ele fosse um extraterrestre.

- Pela mesma razão que você. – Respondo.

- Sexo fácil?

- ARGH, NÃO! – Digo, sentindo-me usada graças a sua resposta.

Mas o que mais eu podia esperar? Café da manhã na cama, massagem, pétalas de rosa e sorrisos?

Ele abrira um sorriso maldoso, em silêncio.

- Na verdade Granger, tanto faz. – Dissera. _– Só volta pra cama. _

Okay, isso não ia dar certo! Definitivamente.

**CONTINUA.**

Se chegou até aqui e quer a continuação, não custa nada uma review. Tá, essa foi uma pequena ideia meio sem futuro que me veio a cabeça. Não vai ser nada longo, eu garanto. Apenas mais um capitulo tão bizarro quanto esse [?]. Quem sabe eu tente digitar algo no ponto de vista do Malfoy, mas vamos ver... Não, ainda não sei qual o sentido ou fim dessa história. Só uma coisa besta que comecei a escrever pra ser uma drabble e não consegui mais parar. Então aqui estamos. Beijos.


	2. Chapter 3

_His side_

- Mansão Malfoy. Domingo à noite. – Ouvi minha própria voz intimá-la, indiferente.

Como se todos os dias isso acontecesse. Como se fosse a coisa mais saudável do mundo. E não era. Além do quê: só acontecia uma vez por semana. Eu seguia uma dessas leis de que se visse a mesma mulher mais de uma vez por semana - em encontros não-noturnos – estaria encaminhando-a para um relacionamento. E isso era a última coisa que me passava pela cabeça. Mentalmente eu já conseguia ver como seria meu domingo. (Sim, porque finais de semana propriamente ditos eu iria a algum pub... Conhecer alguém. E eu não entendia o porquê, mas desde que começara essa _coisa_ com a Granger, procurava mulheres mais bonitas que ela, ou ao menos as que não tivessem cabelos castanhos ou cacheados, nem olhos comuns ou uma pose mandona), sei que era estranho, mas era minha forma de lidar com isso. Não que estivéssemos nos encontrando há tanto tempo, mas já deveriam fazer duas ou três semanas, e apesar disto, em nenhum momento a rotina nos invadia, quer dizer, em nenhum momento era aquela baboseira de café da manhã na cama e muito menos grandes expectativas. Era sexo. Em todos os sentidos possíveis. E de forma paradoxal, a ausência de sentimento nos tornava melhores. _Mas não por muito tempo._

- Não vou poder ir, Malfoy, sinto muito. – Ela respondera, enquanto lia o jornal, comendo uma torrada.

_Dá pra ver o quanto você sente, sangue-ruim._

- E por quê, Granger? – Foi minha primeira reação, arqueando as sobrancelhas, pouco antes de dar um gole calmo na xícara de café.

Estávamos em minha casa. Até mesmo pessoas casuais comiam juntas depois de uma maratona daquelas (se é que vocês me entendem). E nunca, em um milhão de anos, eu poderia prever o quanto tudo estava apenas no começo.

- Muito trabalho no ministério. – Ela esclarecera, finalmente fitando-me nos olhos.

Dei de ombros, afinal, ela devia saber o que estava perdendo.

- Gina acha que isso é um erro. – Ela comentou, segundos depois e antes que eu pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa, ela completou: - O sexo casual.

- Weasley fêmea não entende nada de sexo. Pra começar, casou-se com Potter, tsc tsc tsc. – Argumentei, sorrindo.

Granger esperava uma reação melhor, como se eu estivesse com alguma carta dentro da manga, um argumento brilhante que dissesse Ei, não estamos fazendo nada errado, tudo vai dar certo. De fato, não estávamos. E tudo o que eu tinha certeza é que eu acabaria bem, enjoando dela ou largando-a ou tanto faz.

_Granger não era casual, óbvio_ era minha opinião.

_Mas enganava muito bem._ Acrescentei, mentalmente, dias depois, quando entrara em Pub e a vira em uma mesa, cabelos soltos e expressão leve, dando risadas com Potter, Weasley e a pobretona. Cenoura ambulante, volta e meia, beijava-a – feito um viado – no rosto da sangue-ruim, e lhe dizia coisas discretas ao pé do ouvido. Era óbvio que aquilo era um encontro de casais.

Weasley fêmea foi a primeira a me ver, e pareceu congelar. _Porque ela sabia._

- Ora ora se não é o antigo trio maravilha, tsc tsc tsc. – Puxei assunto, de pé, em frente a mesa, sem tirar os olhos da Granger.

Ela ficou séria, respirou fundo, forçou um sorriso desagradável, mas eu sabia que no fundo ela tinha medo que eu botasse todo seu relacionamento a perder, o que parecia ainda mais divertido.

Algum tempo depois, quando eu já encontrara meu alvo ali - que por Merlin, não era a Granger! - e sim uma loira, tão gostosa quanto bêbada, eu vi a sangue-sujo levantar-se para ir ao banheiro. Sem a pobretona.

Inventei uma desculpa e fui atrás dela, não sabia o porquê, e pra falar a verdade só me dei conta do que estava fazendo quando entrei no banheiro e a surpreendi retocando a maquiagem.

Ela deu um salto, e virou-se bruscamente pra porta do banheiro, surpresa, a mesma porta que eu acabara de trancar e lançar um discreto __Abaffiato___. _

_- O que faz aqui? – Ela mandou, rápida, olhando pra porta em desafio._

_- O que __você__ faz aqui, Granger? _

_- Precisava retocar a maquiagem, caso você não tenha visto, era o que eu fazia antes d..._

_- Está saindo com o Weasley? – Perguntei, suave, como se ela nunca houvesse pronunciado qualquer coisa._

Ela corou, o que me fez sorrir, em seguida a sangue-sujo mordeu o lábio, antes de erguer uma de suas mãos devagar, mostrando-me um anel. _O anel._

- Estamos noivos. – Ela murmurou, parecendo tensa. – Quer dizer, eu e ele tínhamos terminado na noite em que eu e você... hã

- Transamos? – Arqueei, com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

- é! – Pausara. – Eu e o Ron reatamos essa semana. – Dissera. – Ele fez o pedido. E eu aceitei. – explicara, quase no mesmo tom em que diria _e 1 + 1 é 2, por Merlin, ainda tem dúvidas Malfoy?_ – Eu ainda ia contar isso... – Continuou. – Escuta Malfoy, eu... não queria que Ron soubesse do...

- Sexo? – Arqueei, cínico, enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

- De tudo. – Continuara, meio pálida e desta vez séria. Falava como se tratasse de uma missão secreta no Ministério da Magia.

- Tsc tsc tsc. – Comecei, na intenção de assustá-la. – E se eu quiser contar? O que vai fazer, Granger? – perguntei, aproximando-me.

Ela bufou.

Quase pude ouvir seus pensamentos perguntando-me: _O que quer em troca?_

- Me beije. – Declarei, seguro.

- Há. – Ela dissera, incrédula. – Não seja ridículo. – Continuara. – E não é como se estivéssemos tendo um caso verdadeiro.

- Negue o quanto quiser, Granger. – Comecei, e a essa hora estava perto, mas não tão perto, por isso coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, sem qualquer gesto agressivo. – _Mas você é casual._

E mesmo enquanto nossos corpos estavam colados, ela não parecia oferecer resistência, embora não parecesse ceder. Mantinha o mesmo olhar seguro dos tempos de Hogwarts. E naquele segundo eu me lembrei de uma série deles. Mas especialmente o olhar que dirigia estando abaixo de mim, enquanto eu a dominava e ela gemia como se o mundo fosse acabar naquela cama, como se qualquer coisa pudesse fazer sentido.

E ela sorriu, uma mistura estranha de sarcasmo e delicadeza.

- No que estava pensando? – Perguntara, chocando seu hálito contra meu rosto, mas não de forma sexy ou meramente insinuante, ela parecia apenas parecia curiosa e não parecia abalada por estarmos assim.

Continuávamos naquela posição, e de fato, aquilo não parecia _grande coisa._

- Em como vou sentir falta de fazê-la gemer. – Respondi, fitando-a. – Mas não muita, porque... _você sabe_, **sempre existem melhores.**

Ela afastou-se de mim, guardando a maquiagem na bolsa.

- Menos mal. – Pausara. – Achei que fosse me beijar ou jurar amor eterno, há-há-há. – Ironizou, esperando-me conjurar os feitiços para abrir a porta.

_Dias depois_

O anel ficava bem em mim. Era bonito, sabe. Talvez tivesse custado o salário inteiro de Ron. Lá estava eu, feito uma adolescente, olhando de novo. Apesar de ficar bem, o anel era... Estranho. Ou me deixava estranha. Era como se eu olhasse aquele anel de noivado e pensasse que o resto da minha vida estava contido ali. Que o destino, acaso e toda essa baboseira romântica houvesse reservado Ron pra estar comigo pra sempre.

Era muito tarde pra cozinhar. Mentira, eu que nunca tinha paciência pra fazer minha janta. Geralmente eu pedia delivery – sim, sou uma sedentária! -, mas dessa vez eu decidira ir caminhando mesmo. Quer dizer, por Merlin, não havia nada demais nisso. Apenas três quarteirões. E era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso em anos, por sinal.

O Chocho's – sim, isso é um nome de um restaurante! – e ele não é chinês ou japonês, detalhe maior! Mas continuando: o Chocho's – okay, eu preciso admitir, esse nome é estranho, não sei o que deu na cabeça do proprietário pra colocar algo assim, parece nome de molho ou sei lá! - estava aberto, ao menos teoricamente, porque na prática estava vazio, exceto por um casal de velhinhos e um cara. E repentinamente eu senti como se fosse velha também, quer dizer, talvez eu e o casal de velhinhos fossemos os únicos clientes daquela bodega. Talvez meu gosto também fosse velho. Se bem que também havia o cara, sentado em uma mesa, na parte mais distante e escura do restaurante, mas quem comia no escuro? Eu hein!

Enquanto sentava-me em uma mesa e pensava no que pedir, percebi alguém movendo a cadeira. Levantei meu olhar. Lá estava Draco Malfoy. _Puta merda._

- Por acaso está me seguindo, Granger? – Ele murmurou um pouco baixo, depois de se sentar na mesma mesa que eu.

Aproximei meu rosto um pouco, continuando com os sussurros.

- Claro que não, idiota. – Respondi, engolindo em seco.

- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy, o que vai querer hoje? – A garçonete – simpática até demais – falara.

E isto me fez perceber que ele realmente freqüentava o Chocho's. _Ah, esse filho da mãe..._ Que direito ele achava que tinha pra ser cliente NO MEU RESTAURANTE DE DELIVERY FAVORITO?

- O de sempre. – Ele respondera, dando-lhe um sorriso sedutor.

_Argh._ Colocar o dedo na garganta teria me dando menos ânsias, okay!

- Eu como aqui também. – Pausei. – Quer dizer, não literalmente aqui, sempre peço pra entregarem no apartamento. – Expliquei, sem saber de onde vinha essa necessidade de lhe explicar que eu não era uma psicopata seguindo-o por Londres.

- Então... Ainda continua noiva? – Ele pausou, olhando com sarcasmo para o anel.

Fiz um sinal feio em sua direção, mentalmente mandando-o tomar você-sabe-onde.

- E você continua imbecil, certo Malfoy? – Falei, olhando pros lados.

- Touché. – Ele respondera, com um olhar que não parecia desviar do meu. – Como vai o trabalho no ministério? – Perguntou, e quase achei que ele estivesse interessado na resposta.

- Difícil. Tenho pilhas de relatórios pra analisar. – Respondi, sem me prolongar no assunto.

- E o seu trabalho? Como vai? Aliás, nunca me disse no que trabalha...

- Investimentos. Negócios.

- Que tipo de negócios? – Perguntei, estreitando os olhos e sentindo-me uma detetive do FBI.

- Tenho negócios tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo trouxa, em praticamente todas as áreas. – Falou, olhando o cardápio, como se fosse hã, super normal ter esse tipo de sustento. – Esse restaurante aqui, por exemplo, é meu.

- Perdão?

- O restaurante é m... – Ele tentou repetir, mas eu o cortei com minha surpresa.

- Não seja idiota, Malfoy. Por que você teria um restaurante não-luxuoso e TROUXA em Londres?

- A comida aqui é boa e...

- É claro que a comida daqui é boa, não é esse o ponto, e sim que não vejo lucro pra você, quer dizer, sendo Draco Malfoy e tudo o mais.

- Aqui eu posso jantar ou trazer certas pessoas pra jantar sem ser assediado pelo mundo bruxo, sem fotos minhas em colunas sociais questionando sobre minha nova namorada e coisas do tipo. – Ele esclareceu, fazendo sinal pra que a garçonete trouxesse algo.

- Okay, realmente fez sentido. – Tive que concordar. – E tenho que admitir que você é um cara bem estranho, Malfoy.

- Por quê? – Perguntou-me, enquanto a garçonete peituda colocava duas taças de vinho na mesa.

- Você sempre pareceu odiar trouxas e seus hábitos e agora tem negócios espalhados até no subúrbio da cidade...? Tsc tsc tsc, difícil de entender.

- Eu não odeio trouxas. – Pausara. – Até durmo com algumas às vezes, há-há. – Acrescentou, obrigando-me a expressar uma careta de nojo.

- _Argh._

- E não odeio mais sangues-ruins, como você mesma pôde comprovar. – Dissera, insinuante.

- _Idiota._ – Xinguei-o, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- Onde está o Weasley? – Ele perguntou, repentinamente, antes de dar um gole em sua taça.

Fez sinal pra que eu provasse o tal vinho que ele tinha encomendado, mas antes, eu lhe respondi com urgência em lhe provar que estava tudo mais que bem:

- Trabalhando.

- Com o quê?

- Nos relatórios do ministério.

- Onde?

- Hã, no apartamento dele.

- Por que não estão trabalhando nisso juntos?

- Porque senão não... não íamos trabalhar. – Argumentei, com um sorriso maldoso, dando a entender que eu e Rony éramos o tipo de casal incansável que fazia sexo 24horas por dia rasgando as roupas com violência e passando dias de lua de mel na cama, regados a beijos e amor.

_Aham._ _Aí você acorda, não é Granger?_ Minha mente murmurou em resposta, sarcástica, porque tudo aquilo era uma grande mentira.

Eu não sabia por que não estava com Ron. E não queria estar.

Quer dizer, eu o amava, entende? Gostava do seu jeito. Ele me fazia rir. As brigas eram divertidas. Sair era divertido. E era só.

_Malfoy também é divertido, e nem por isso você vai casar com ele._ Minha mente revidou, confusa.

- Sei, Granger. – Draco respondeu, parecendo tão convencido quanto minha consciência de mentirosa. – Weasley não parece ser incansável. – Comentara, ao mesmo tempo em que eu provava o vinho. – Na verdade, Weasley parece o tipo de cara que dá sono. Mesmo durante o sexo. – Falara, fitando-me de novo profundamente.

- Babaca. – Falei, mas saíra de forma natural.

Segundos depois, a garçonete peituda começara a servir nossos pratos IGUAIS.

Eu, Hermione Granger, tinha algo em comum com... Malfoy. _Que merda._

Bom, realmente to gostando de escrever essa aqui. Fiquei muito empolgada depois de ler os comentários e hoje tirei o dia pra me dedicar a ela, apesar de ter perdido mais tempo pensando em que rumo ela deveria tomar. Então é isso, se chegou até aqui, por favor comente. E Seria bacana também se vocês dessem idéias, pra que eu posa fugir dos clichês [?] Nova atualização em breve, beijos.


End file.
